Alone
by Celivia
Summary: Saeki always felt left behind, until he got a surprise at his sixteenth birthday.YAOI AtoSae, FujiSae ONESHOT


Title: Alone

Author: Celivia

Warning: Yaoi. Pairing: AtobeSaeki, FujiSaeki

Disclaimer: I don't own POT.

Alone

When are I was small, the three of us always play together, Syusuke, Keigo and me.

Syusuke and I are good friends, and I knew Keigo through Syusuke, otherwise I will never know such rich person. The two of them always stay closely together, leaving me alone, I am really glad to have such friends. I don't mind staying aside.

I remember one day when Syusuke talked to us…

"Ne, who do you want to marry when you grow up? Ko?"

"Eh…I..I don't know…Keigo will marry a beautiful lady from another rich family, won't you?"

"Those women are all bad stuff. I will only marry perfect people like Syusuke."

"But…I also want to marry Syusuke…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…" I know they want to be together. I shouldn't get involved.

Syusuke smiled at me, though he always smiles, but I can tell the difference.

"It's really a big problem," he said," I like both Keigo and Kojiroh….amd I don't want anyone of you to be sad…"

Syusuke didn't make a choice that day. I know he didn't want to hurt me.

Syusuke left a year later. Then the three of us lost contact. At least, I didn't have contact with both of them.

We met each other again last year, and found that we are all in our own school tennis team. Is this fate? Syusuke and Keigo both play better than me.

Just like in the past, the three of us still go out together, but the situation is the same. I always stay behind them.

Today is my birthday, but I am all alone. Maybe I shouldn't have come to Tokyo.

I take out a book, and when I try to read it, the doorbell rang.

It's Syusuke.

"Good Morning, Ko. Can you do me a favour?"

"Eh..ok."

"Go tell Keigo I can't have dinner with him tonight. Thanks."

"Why don't you phone him?

"He didn't turn on his phone, bye then!"

"Wait! Syus…"

Where can I find Keigo? Tokyo is too big…

But since I have nothing better to do…maybe I can walk to his home to find him…

I keep walking, and just then I realize I don't know Keigo's address.

" What am I going to do?"

"Saeki?"

"Eh?"I turn back to see who call me." Oshitari san!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I am finding Keigo…"

"But today isn't schoolday!"

"I know today isn't school day, but why do you say so?"

"Then what are you doing in front of our school?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

I have come to Hyotei when I was walking!

"Atobe is not here. He is preparing his date with Fuji Syusuke."

"Can you tell me where is he!"

"He is in A & S Hotel. I heard him say that."

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

A & S Hotel, restaurant------

"Sir, may I help you?"

"Eh..I want to find Atobe san."

"He is waiting inside. Are you Mr.Fuji.?"

"No…but he told me to find Atobe san."

"Please come with me then."

I walk with him to the largest room in the restaurant. The whole place is so luxury. I have never come to such place before.

"Sir, you guest has come."

The waiter goes out and close the door.

Atobe is sitting there, wearing a gorgeous white suit. It must have cost a lot.

"Why are you standing there, ah?"

"Oh." I sat down."Fuji said…"

"It's ok." Keigo called upon the waiter and ordered lots of expensive food.

Silence has gone on for a long time, then, Keigo speaks.

"Is it your birthday today?"

"Eh? Yeah…" He remembers?

"How old will you be then?"

"Sixteen."

"Do you know you can get married when you are sixteen?"

"You are getting married?"

"Of course not, baka Kojiroh, just engagement."

"Who is that poor girl?"

"What are you talking about? She is the luckiest women on earth to have me as her husband!"

"Then…have you promised?"

"No…It's decided by my parents."

"Oh…"

"You seem to be happy?"

"No…heehee..n..no…"

"Baka…I don't want to marry anyone. I just want to marry you!"

"But…WHAT!"

"I said," I see him blushed a little bit "I will only marry Saeki Kojiroh! No others."

"Are…are you serious?" I lowered my head. I can feel my face hot.

"Of course! You baka won't know until I tell you…"

"But…Ah!" Keigo kissed me. It was all of a sudden that I can't think of anything.

Keigo…love me? Doesn't he love Syusuke? Is it because Syusuke loves Tezuka?

"Baka.." Keigo finally gets off of me" I like Fuji, but the one I love is you."

How can he know what I am thinking?

"Come on, let's go." Keigo pulled me away.

"Where are we going? We haven't even eaten yet!"

"We can leave that later. Don't care about the price. I'll pay."

"I don't mean that.."

And so, I was pushed into his car and taken to a place I don't know.

The car stopped. We stepped out of it.

Wait! This place is…my home?

" Go inside."

We walk inside. The door isn't locked. Maybe I forgot to do so?

The house was dark. Just when we walked inside, the lights turned on suddenly and colourful paper pieces were thrown over me.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! KOJIROH**!"

I look around. I can't believe in my eyes. All my friends are here. My friends in Rokkoku, Oshitari san and Tezuka san, and most important, Syusuke, and…Keigo.

"You have prepared a party for me?"

"Yes,"said Syusuke, "So I asked you to find Keigo."

"Ehhhhh?" I turn to Keigo, " Then the things you told me are all….lies?"

"What things?"

"It's…AH!" Keigo shut me up with his hands.

"Those things are true…I mean it…"

"Oh…"

"Come on…Let's the party begins!"

"Yea!"

Today is my sixteenth birthday, but it is the happiest one.

I now know that in this world, I am not alone.

What happens to ma and Keigo after on?

Heehee…I am not going to tell you!

OWARI

Hope you enjoy the story. Please review and tel me what you think.


End file.
